


Cheerleader

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo and Carmen are going to a fancy dress party as a footballer and a cheerleader...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheerleader

Carmen was lying out on the bed, wrapped around her boyfriend as she twisted his chest hair in her fingers, enjoying the little bit of quiet time that they got together without the media watching.

"My friend's having a fancy dress party." She rolled over to look at Jolyon, her soft blonde hair falling over his abs and tickling him.

"What would you want to dress up as?" Jolyon ran his fingers through her hair, watching the way that she smiled.

"I was thinking we could go as a football player and a cheerleader?" She raised an eyebrow as she said it, waiting for Jolyon's response.

"Sounds like fun." Jolyon would be reminded of his words, but at the moment, all he could think about was the thought of seeing Carmen in a cheerleader's costume, pom-poms and all.

*

Jolyon had spent the whole day excited for the party, the long day in the simulator didn't seem so long and the tedious briefings flew by, since tonight he was going to see Carmen in a cheerleader's outfit. It sounded strange given that they were a couple, and they'd seen each other naked many times. But there was something about the idea of a skimpy little costume that he really found quite intriguing.

He was in the shower when Carmen came home, Jolyon thought about inviting her to join him but they didn't really have time. They were cutting it fine as it was already.

"Hi, my love," Jolyon said as he got out of the shower.

"Your costume's on the bed," Carmen said, there was the sound of pots and pans being moved so she must have been in the kitchen, he'd left her some food to be microwaved.

Jo wandered through to the bedroom, wondering if Carmen had changed into her costume yet, when he stopped in his tracks at what was waiting for him.

On the bed was a skimpy itty bitty pair of gold shorts with a matching frilly little skirt and a tiny bikini top, with a pair of black and gold pom-poms to top it all off. Jo looked at it all in confusion as Carmen wandered into the room. She hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his furry waist as she stood on her tippy-toes so she could kiss the side of his neck.

"Very funny," Jolyon said, but when he turned round he saw that Carmen was dressed as a footballer. Then it all dawned on him. "I'm going as the cheerleader?"

"You'll look cute in it." Carmen's smile was worth it, and it was probably the only thing in the whole world that would have convinced Jolyon to go out dressed in that. "Put it on for me."

Jolyon dropped his towel, letting Carmen look him over before he slid into the itty bitty shorts. They were ridiculously tight stretched over his perfect rear but he felt a waft of cool air on something else.

Carmen giggled. "You're going to have to tuck that in." She was enjoying this way too much.

Jolyon spent a couple of minutes trying to rearrange himself so that certain things didn't stick out, and in the end he had to settle for having it awkwardly bunched up. The frilly skirt wasn't any longer so it wasn't going to be any use in keeping all of him covered. But the worst bit was the tiny bikini top, it looked just ridiculous with his hairy chest.

"I could wax it for you?" Carmen said, and Jolyon's gasp of pain was all the answer she needed.

"I think I can live with it." Jolyon was trying to get the top to sit so that it at least covered his hairy nipples, he took a deep breath and grabbed the pom-poms, shaking them sarcastically. "Let's go."

*

The party was a collection of drivers that called Britain their home, for most of the year anyway. A chance for them to have a few drinks and say goodbye before heading home for the winter. For a lot of them it was the only chance that they got to see their family for the year.

There was a surprising number of Red Bull affiliated drivers all drinking in a corner, their relationship was like that of a family, or a cult. They'd all come dressed as matadors.

Jolyon was standing behind Carmen, hoping that no-one would notice what he was wearing but when Carmen moved away, all eyes were on him. He blushed but Carmen turned to face him, giving him a big kiss before whispering, "You look sexy in your costume."

Carmen led him to the kitchen and Jolyon had to deal with a barrage of catcalls, including Mitch screaming that he wanted to "tap that ass," which earned Mitch a really dirty look from his boyfriend. Jolyon had never seen anyone put in their place so fast without a single word being uttered.

Beer in hand, Jolyon was left to mingle while Carmen chatted to Carlos, his Spanish was so appalling that he couldn't keep up with the conversation, although he'd been trying to learn. In the end he was lurking in the corner, until Carmen came to rescue him.

"Are you not having fun?" she asked, stroking the side of his face, concern in her eyes.

"This isn't quite what I had in mind." He shook the pom-poms in a sad little wave.

"You're no fun," Carmen said, "I'm going to dance."

Jolyon followed her to the centre of the room, it wasn't really music for dancing to but Carmen managed to look graceful and coordinated no matter what, and Jolyon was the complete opposite. He didn't dance, not if he could avoid it. But he tried to mimic Carmen's movements, she made it looked effortless, and he hoped that he looked as cool as she did when she danced.

"Are you having fun now?" Carmen asked, with a big smile on her face.

"Maybe."

They danced the night away, Jolyon no longer caring how silly he looked in his costume.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
